


A Complex

by bimeetsstigma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Brief Crying During Sex, Caught in the Act, Coffee Shop Owner Kim Woojin, Condoms, Dom Kim Woojin, Exhibitionism, Lube, M/M, Mentioned Bottom Seo Changbin, Mentioned Dom Lee Minho, Mentioned Sub Seo Changbin, Mentioned Top Lee Minho, Oral Sex, Rich Bang Chan, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Kim Woojin, Woojin Calls Chan Sweetheart, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma
Summary: As the heir to million dollar company, Chan has always had to stick to a routine and keep up appearances for the sake of business. One late night coffee run brings a much needed change to that routine. With the help of Woojin, the owner of the coffee shop, Chan learns that work isn't everything, and that he needs to learn to live a little.I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY WORKS TO BE REPOSTED ON ANY SITE. IF YOU SEE MY WORKS ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 387
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	A Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.
> 
> Written for SKZ Fuckfest, prompt number 41.

Routine.

Routine had been ingrained into Chan’s brain from a young age by his parents. It was something that he adhered to, lived by, what got him out of bed every morning. Chan's been raised to believe that routine was one of the key reasons to success.

And success was a big motivator to the Bang family. That wasn’t something that Chan had necessarily been taught by his parents, but something that he learned through observation. Everything that his parents did, they did it for success.

More importantly, they did everything for _money_. To Chan’s parents, wealth was everything. It set them apart from the middle and lower class, opened up new opportunities that others wouldn’t be so lucky to ever come across in their lifetime. It proved they were _better_ than other people.

And anytime anyone asked the secret to the Bang’s success? They would always say that sticking to a routine is what allowed them to gain and keep the wealth that they had.

Once upon a time, Chan took his parents’ gospel about the importance of routine to heart. It was unavoidable really, when the people who raised him battered it into his head ever since he could speak and walk.

Since he was an infant Chan's been molded into the perfect child by his parents. He was always meant to grow up and be who his parents had imagined him to be even before his mother’s egg was fertilized.

And Chan was always meant to become the heir of Bang Enterprises. His parents multi-million dollar corporation. The man who would increase profits, expand business, and allow the Bang legacy to live on.

How that was supposed to happen? Routine.

Chan had followed the routine, the life that his parents planned out before he was a sparkle in his father’s eyes, to a tee.

As a kid he didn’t have much choice or had the brain power to form his own opinion to make choices that were different from that of his parents. He went to all the overpriced private schools his parents insisted on sending him to, ended up as the top of most of his classes, and sacrificed a normal childhood to stick to their routine.

Deviation from the routine was looked down heavily upon. Chan had tried, twice, sometime in high school, to spread his wings and do something that interested him. Not something that he did only because it would make his parents happy.

Both attempts were met with drastically differing levels of success. The first try had been trying to convince his parents to let him join the swim team. It wasn’t part of their plan for him, but after literal days of begging, saying that it would look good on his college resume they finally caved.

That had allowed Chan to meet his best friend, Felix. His best friend that his parents had highly disproved of, but his best friend nevertheless. Felix was the ray of sunshine that Chan hadn’t realized he needed in his life until it was there.

Felix, who had gotten into their private school on a scholarship, who was one of the few people that Chan met whose life didn’t revolve around money. Felix was the one who helped Chan learn that there was more to life than money, and that sometimes it’s best to live for yourself rather than others.

When Chan first introduced Felix to his parents they had pulled Chan to the side and told him to be weary of Felix, because people like _him_ like to use people like the Bangs for money. Chan had been insulted on behalf of Felix, and told his parents that his friend wasn’t like that.

The second attempt crashed and burned before Chan had even gotten the chance to beg. He had suggested that maybe he could minor in something related to music in college. Up until that point Chan had been quiet about his growing interest in music, and as college applications were being prepared to be sent out Chan had finally said he would enjoy doing something related to music.

He hadn’t even been allowed to argue his case, his mom and dad had shut him down then and there. To them, there was no point in doing anything that would take away his focus from the business major he was meant to do.

A then eighteen Chan knew that the music thing was a hill that he would die on, so he didn’t even try to put up much of a fight. He sucked it up and packed his bags and went to some pretentious college for a business degree he didn’t _really_ need because as the sole heir of the Bangs he was guaranteed a high paying position at their company.

It was there, away from the prying eyes of his parents, that Chan had finally began to deviate away from a routine. He still went to most of his classes on time, but he also decided that studying couldn’t take up all of his free time.

Away from that dreaded routine his social life began to bloom. He made two more lifetime friends, Minho and Jisung, and was happier than he had ever been in that prison of a mansion that his parents called home. 

College was one of the best things to happen to him.

When graduation came and passed, and Chan was forced out into the real world in a position he didn’t really have to work for, Chan learned just how _miserable_ sticking to the same thing every day could be. 

Straight out of college he was pushed into a position at his parents’ company that he didn't want, and shouldn’t have even gotten. To him there were a lot more deserving people than him. But that wasn’t up to him.

Chan ended up with a big fancy office, a well paying job, all thanks to his parents. Something that was given, that he didn’t have to earn.

The only way he could think to give back was to hire his friends. His parents didn’t exactly overlook the smaller details of who was hired, so it had been easy for Chan to find positions for Minho, Jisung, and Felix.

“The power of networking,” Minho had called it when Chan had shown him around the office. “I promise you if we didn’t become friends I wouldn’t have landed a job that pays this well. How did _you_ even get a job here in the first place?”

“Well, his parents own the company. Is it that shocking they’d give him a job?” Felix had perked up from where he was trailing behind Minho and Jisung. Though Felix had met the two a number of times during their college stay he still wasn’t as relaxed around them as he was with Chan. At Minho and Jisung’s shocked expression Felix had looked at Chan and said, “They didn’t know? You didn’t tell them?”

So Chan had been tasked with explaining to his two friends that he was a little more well off than he had lead them to believe in college, and that the building they were currently touring would eventually be his one day.

And maybe Chan had some sort of otherworldly luck when it came to picking his friends, because all Minho and Jisung had done was shrug, a, “Sweet.” coming from Jisung and they didn’t treat him any differently. 

One day Felix had come to Chan and asked him if it was possible to see if a friend he had made during his own stage in college, on the swim team, could work there. Felix had even prepared the guy, Hyunjin’s, resume for him but Chan hadn’t even bothered to look it over.

“If you trust this Hyunjin, I trust him too. I’ll find something for him to do.” Chan told Felix, and sure enough it was easy enough to come up with a personal assistant position specifically for Hyunjin to fill.

Hyunjin was sweet, and easy became one of the few friends that Chan had and could trust. He had scoffed when he learned that Chan was the heir of the company, and had said, “I don’t care who you are as long as you pay me every week.”

The tiny circle of friends that Chan had the company was the only thing that kept him from going crazy. Whenever his parents started riding his ass about trivial things, or things they _know_ he’s capable of handling, he has his friends to turn to to keep him sane.

And now, the next big thing going on in the company is the Jung contract. The dreaded coveted contract with the Jung’s that is projected to nearly double their own profits in the next five years if achieved.

The Jung contract that Chan has been tasked with handling instead of his parents, the ones who _really_ want the contract, because this would be the end all to prove that Chan actually knows what he’s doing and isn’t just some imposter in his family’s company.

And Chan knows people feel that way. He’s no fool, he has ears and eyes. From the first day he walked in and set his few belongs in the office that had been reserved just for him Chan had known what many of the employees there thought. That he didn’t earn that position, that it should have gone to someone better.

A lot of them didn’t even try to get to know Chan. Probably too scared to get directly involved with the Bang’s son, and they prayed on his downfall. That was why it was so important to Chan to have a few friends in the office, because at least he didn’t have to feel like _everyone_ there hated him.

“Your two o’clock called and asked if it was possible for them to reschedule.” Hyunjin said as he mindlessly at the tablet in his hand. Chan looked up from where he was straining his eyes looking at the computer to show his secretary that he was, in fact, listening.

“What did you tell them? It was from Jung’s company, correct?”

“That’s right.” Hyunjin looked up briefly from the tablet to make eye contact with Chan. “You had time open next Thursday at noon, so I moved it tentatively to then, but I told them I would have to check with you before cementing it in.”

A pang of irritation came to Chan as he looked at the current time. It was eleven in the morning. “They couldn’t call a little earlier to reschedule? Really? A few hours before we were supposed to meet?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Hyunjin. Thanks for giving me a heads up on the reschedule. Next Thursday is fine, but when you give them a call can you tell them that if they need to reschedule in the future could they give a more proper notice?”

“I’ll make sure my response to them is very politely and strongly worded.” Hyunjin flashed a fake smile before his eyes went back to the tablet. “By the way, they emailed some paperwork for you to look over before next Thursday. I forwarded it to you, but I glanced at the file myself and it’s pretty long.”

 _Just what I need,_ Chan thought, _More work on my overloaded plate._

“Thanks, Hyunjin. I’ll make sure I look over the documents before then.”

“No problem.” Hyunjin paused for a bit before asking, “Are you going to go on break with us today? The guys have been missing you and it’s been a while since we’ve all went out to eat.” 

While Chan wasn’t sure if Hyunjin was trying to guilt him into joining them or not, it didn’t keep the weight of said guilt from settling into his stomach. He shifted in he seat to try to stop it and shot Hyunjin a weak smile. “Sorry, can’t. I’ve got to read over the Jung papers.”

“You’ve got a week for that, Chan. Come on, come eat with us. We miss you.” Hyunjin whined low in his throat, a pout already forming on his face. “And, don’t tell them I said this, but we need someone sane to tone down Jisung and Minho’s antics. You know how those two can be when they’re together.”

“Worse than when you and Jisung are together unsupervised?” Chan raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly before he sighed and locked his computer before turning off the monitor. “I guess I could take a break just this _once_.”

The way Hyunjin’s face lit up had Chan thinking that pushing the work off a little bit was worth it. 

It meant that, as always, Chan was left staying late after work in order to be able to finish the leftover work that hadn’t be completed during his normal working hours.

Which, was laughable. Chan didn’t _have_ normal working hours. Sure, he may have had a typical schedule on paper, but in reality Chan brought work home, and even the weekends were spent going over statistics, charts, always sending emails to their business partners.

That was his responsibility, sadly. It was supposed to be _his_ company one day, and he had to know the ins and outs of the company. Which mean sacrificing so much of his free time to be able to handle his current workload.

Chan had been in the middle of underlining and making notes over the papers that the Jung’s secretary had sent over when his head jerked violently enough to tell him that he had dozed off in the middle of it.

Logic told him that he needed to go home, get in bed, and go to sleep. It was a little past ten at night and he had to be at work the next morning too. But Chan also knew that he wouldn’t go to bed until he finished his tasks for the day, and he wasn’t nearly awake enough for that.

He knew that somewhere on the route home there had to be a Starbucks or some sort of coffeeshop. He kept his eyes peeled until he caught a sign that said something along the line of Bear’s Coffee.

Chan parked at the side of the curb and took a cautious step out his car and looked around as he locked the doors behind him. He wasn’t a stranger to the area, but he rarely got out to explore or try new things.

It probably wasn’t the best time of day to try out something new, but now Chan needed the coffee because if he didn’t get some sort of caffenation in his system he was sure he was going to fall asleep at the wheel.

One of the shops had a familiar sign, and as he approached the smell of coffee wafted towards him. Through the window he could see someone working in the background so he figured he may as well try.

“Are you open?” Chan inquired as he peeked his head into the dimly lit cafe. The door hadn’t been locked, but it was nearing eleven at night and Chan wasn’t really sure if cafes even operated this late.

The man behind the counter looked up from where he was wiping up some equipment. Chan nearly backed up and went back to his car, figuring he could probably find a chain location that would be open when the guy smiled.

“I was just cleaning up, but yeah, I can help you.” The man stopped wiping up and turned his full attention to Chan as he hesitantly walked up to the counter. “I already shut down our register, and it takes a while to start back up. So you can either pay in cash or wait until it’s up and running.”

“Cash is fine.”

“Alright. What can I get for you?”

Chan’s eyes flashed up to the menu hanging behind the man. It wasn’t large, not any larger than any other coffee shop that Chan’s been in, but as the man looked at him expectantly Chan found his literacy rate freefalling and his tongue becoming heavy in his mouth.

“Coffee.”

“Coffee. Okay, I could do that.” The man chuckled, “What kind of coffee would you like? Dark roast? Light roast? Cream? Sugar?”

“Sorry.” Chan caught himself apologizing as the man stared him on, “It’s just, I’ve never been here before. How about dark roast, black, with a few sugars?”

“I can do that. Would you like it iced or hot?” The man, and as Chan looked down to the nametag on his chest he discovered the name Woojin, asked.

“It doesn’t really matter.” Chan didn’t care how it was delivered to him, but he needed some caffeination now. “How about cold?” That way he wouldn’t have to wait for it to cool down before he could drink it.

“One black iced coffee, two sugars, coming right up.” Woojin said, “It’ll be four dollars.”

Four dollars was probably a little overpriced for a black coffee, but Chan had no limits when it came to money and so he dug out his wallet and gave Woojin the first bill he pulled out.

“Give me a second, and I’ll get you your change.” Woojin gingerly took the money out of Chan’s hand and began to fumble with the register.

“Keep the change, I don’t need it.”

“This is a pretty large bill you just gave me. You sure you don’t want the change?” Woojin hesitated as Chan started to pull his wallet away.

“Positive. I don’t need it. Consider it a tip, I guess?” Chan mumbled under his breath.

“Why don’t you go and wait over there and I’ll bring it to you? It’ll be a couple of minutes.” Woojin suggested as he deposited the money into the cash drawer.

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” Chan backed away from the register and scanned the empty seats until he decided on one in front of the electric fireplace.

It wasn’t particularly easy to drown out the sound of the barista making his coffee, but as Chan pulled out his phone to look over and answer some work emails he learned the noise didn’t break his concentration.

His attention was pulled away from the second email he was writing by the sound of the man coughing. Chan looked up to see the man in front of him, a cup of iced coffee in hand. Chan grabbed it without much thought and took one long sip before he let out a satisfied sigh.

“That’s good. Thank you.”

“No problem. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to finish cleaning up. I’ll try not to get in your personal space too much.” Woojin didn’t wait for an answer before he walked away to presumably finish cleaning up.

Chan had alternated between taking drinks of his coffee to wake himself up and answering work emails on his phone. He was halfway into looking through his calendar to see all what he had upcoming this week when the sound of Woojin by the window pulled him away from his phone.

In the time that Chan had been focused on his phone Woojin had finished cleaning up behind the counters, reset all the tables so that there was plenty of napkins and sugars on them, and was in the process of pulling the curtains shut in front of the windows.

A quick glance at the clock on his phone showed Chan that he had already been in the small cafe for thirty minutes, and it was already midnight. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath as he quickly finished what was left of his coffee and began to look around for a trashcan to throw the cup in.

“I’ll take that.” Woojin noticed Chan looking around and reached his hand out to take the now empty cup. Chan handed it over without much word and Woojin hummed as he took it and said, “It’s pretty late. We should get going.”

Woojin disposed of the cup in a trashcan behind the counter and pulled out a jacket that must have been on one of the shelves below out of sight.

“You said you were open.” Chan accused, feeling guilty at having kept the man past close. He could have been home, doing normal people things. Not sitting in this cafe waiting on Chan to finish his coffee while he finished sending out work emails. “I could have went somewhere else.”

“I didn’t say I was open. I said I could help you.” Woojin replied as he pulled his jacket on, “You looked exhausted, and I still had to be here to clean up. It was my own fault for forgetting to lock the door. I wasn’t going to turn you away.”

“Still, you should have. I’m sorry for holding you back.” Chan slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled his key fob out the other.

“I didn’t mind. It was kind of nice to have someone in the shop while I cleaned. Less eerie. Plus, I have to make a good impression for a first time customer.”

“How could you have known it was my first time here before I told you?” Chan stood by as the man locked the front door to the shop and tested the handle to make sure it wouldn’t open. “Your boss wouldn’t be upset with you allowing customers in past close?”

The man laughed, high pitched and genuine. “I _am_ the boss. I own this coffeeshop, I can make and break my own rules. I’m Woojin, by the way.” Woojin held his hand out and Chan reached out to shake it on instinct. “And as the owner, I know my regulars. I recognize faces.”

“I know. The nametag. I’m Chan.”

“Well, Chan, I hope I made a good first impression.” Woojin pushed his hands into his pockets and gave Chan an expectant look.

“Trust me, you did. Really, I’m sorry to have kept you behind. I just really needed some caffeine and your shop called to me.”

“I don’t know many people who drink coffee this late unless they’re college students working last minute to finish an assignment. You look a little old to be a college student.” Woojin observed.

“Full fledged overworked adult with an adult job.” Chan responded.

“Well, full fledged adult, feel free to drop by any time before midnight if you’d like. I’m usually in here cleaning up. I’ll be smart enough to lock the door from now on, but just knock on it and I’ll let you in to have a coffee.” Woojin said.

“Oh. Thanks. You don’t have to do that for me.” Chan narrowed his eyes at the man momentarily before schooling his expression into something more acceptable. He wasn’t sure of the man’s intentions, because people aren’t so willing to keep their stores open for _one_ person.

Chan couldn’t help but wonder if this man knew who he was, how much money he had, if he was trying to shmooze Chan for some underlying reason. 

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t offer if it was really that much of an inconvenience.”

Yet, the man didn’t have that starstruck look people who _knew_ who Chan was did, and he hadn’t treated him any differently than Chan assumed he would treat a normal customer.

“I just might have to take you up on that offer.” Chan grinned.

₩

Like promised, whenever Chan would stay late at the office and slip by Woojin’s cafe for some coffee, the man would always open the door for him and give him a cup of coffee. Though Woojin had stopped verbally complaining about the large bills that Chan would give him his lips would always press into a thin line when he took it.

Just like that, going to Woojin’s cafe after work became part of Chan’s routine. On the days that he managed to get off at a decent time he didn’t stop by, but those were far and few between. It was easy having the new addition to his days.

₩

Chan had barely gotten out of yet another meeting with the Jung company when Hyunjin came up to him and told him that his mother had wanted him to go up to her office to tell her how the meeting went.

As Chan walked to her office he couldn’t ignore the irritation growing in his stomach. If his mother had _really_ wanted to know how things were going with the Jung’s then she could have sat in at the meeting he just held with them or she could have been there talking to them herself.

No matter what it always felt like his parents didn’t trust him with the responsibility that they had forced on him. Always double checking his work.

“Don’t screw this up.” Chan’s mother said in lieu of a proper greeting to her son. Chan rolled his eyes back as far as they could go in his head as he counted down from five as his mother droned on. “We’ve got millions at stake with the Jung contract, they would be a great asset to the company.”

“When have I ever screwed up one of our business deals?” Chan didn’t bother sitting down in one of the chairs facing his mother’s desk. “Never. I know what I’m doing, Mom. I know how much is riding on this.” _God knows you’ve pounded this into my head for months_

“Good. Your father and I are counting on you for this.”

“If you’re so worried about the deal going south, why don’t you and dad take over the negotiations with the Jung company?” Chan suggested softly, but he already knew the answer to the question.

“The company is going to be _yours_ one day, Chan.” His mother began, and Chan could repeat what she’s about to say next from committed memory. “You have to know how to run the company without relying on us.”

“I’ve got a lot on my plate, you know you could take some of it off.” Chan watched as his mother opened her mouth and was quick to begin speaking again, raising his voice until it was louder than whatever she was about to say. “But you won’t, because I have to be able to handle any workload for when I take over the company.”

“That’s right. Keep me and your father updated with how the deal is going.” Mrs. Bang looked proud at her son having parroted the phase he’s heard countless times back to her.

“I’ll have my assistant keep you up to date with how everything goes.” Should he feel bad about sending Hyunjin into the proveriable lion’s den? Yes. Does he? Not one bit. Hyunjin’s more capable of dealing his his parents for longer periods of time than Chan is.

“Remember Chan, there’s a lot of money to be gained by this deal going the way we want it. I know you won’t let us down.”

_Right, because money is more important than your son’s sanity._

₩

“What’s troubling you tonight?” Woojin asked as he settled down next to Chan, a comfortable distance between them. Over the weeks that Chan had practically snuck in after close for a last minute coffee while he worked he and Woojin had began to actually talk to each other.

Woojin typically didn’t disturb him too much when he was obviously working, though there were some nights where they did have light conversation before both leaving. 

“Rich people are assholes.” Is all Chan could say, eyes focused on the cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of him. He had barely managed to drink any of it, mind otherwise occupied. Tonight he hadn’t been too focused on responding to work emails or looking over sales that they’ve made. He didn’t really know _why_ he came to the shop.

“Rich peoples are assholes.” Woojin repeated slowly as he nodded, “This coming from the guy who drives up to my cafe in a BMW practically every night past close, and pays me in fifty or hundred dollar bills and doesn’t expect change.”

“Yes. I’m rich, so I obviously know how assholish rich people can be.”

“Well, Mr. Rich Man, what rich asshole pissed you off today?” Woojin had his own drink in his hand, a cup of tea that wouldn’t keep him awake all night. “Or did you just look at yourself in the mirror and decided you hated yourself?”

Chan barked out a laugh, eyes crinkling nearly shut at Woojin’s bluntness. “Please, I got over the whole hating myself phase after middle school. And I like to think I’m not an asshole.”

“Well, that’s good. I didn’t think you were an asshole.”

“Even though I come in after you’ve technically closed and hold you up for a cup of iced coffee?” Chan shot back, raising and eyebrow as he spoke.

“I could have always turned you away, Chan. And like I said the first night, it’s nice to have someone in the shop while I close. And it’s not like you hold me up, I know you’re coming so I make your coffee before I shut everything down. I still have to be here to clean.” Woojin answered simply as he brought his cup of tea up to his lips. “You’re not an asshole for any of that.”

“It’s my parents.” Chan said softly after a few moments of silence. “They’re the asshole rich people.” 

“The joys of overbearing parents. Can’t say that I miss that too much, myself.” Woojin muttered in understanding, placing his cup of tea down on the small table in front of the seat. “Any particular reason they’re being assholes today? Or have they always been assholes?”

“My entire life.” Chan snorted, “Though it took me years to realize it. Some days they’re more tolerable than others, but days like today they drive me up a wall.”

His mother had been one thing, more tolerable. But to have his father who was overseas away on a business trip call and ask Chan how things went was just too much for him.

“Every day I have to dedicate every waking hour to my job because of them. And thus, here I am, forced to live off coffee to be a functioning human being.” Chan frowned, “You know, I thought once I got out of college I would be over the whole giving up sleep to do work thing. I don’t even really like coffee, but it’s better for you than energy drinks. Must be nice for you to enjoy working with what you love.”

Woojin chuckled, “I can’t stand coffee much myself,” he pointed to his cup of tea, “Would rather have some really strong tea, or a good nights sleep. Coffee is more my brother’s specialty than my own.”

“Is his love of coffee what inspired you to open this cafe?”

“Well, yes, he does work here with me. Wouldn’t make sense to not employe my own brother. He’s the reason why I opened this cafe in the first place.” Woojin answered, “You might have known that if you came in at a reasonable hour. Seungmin’s here in the morning, I come in a little before noon and spend the last few hours cleaning up.”

“Does working with your brother drive you crazy sometimes? Working with family?”

“Not really. We worked out our differences in adolescence. I think the last time we argued was when we were trying to figure out if coffee or tea was better.” Woojin shrugged, “But is that what this is about? You work with your parents?”

“With. For. I don’t know which is more appropriate. They’re why I’m here so much.” Chan threw his head back over the couch. “Every day they pester me about all these little things, and I’m always stuck working overtime to fit their standards. Always working to make them more money. Everything is about money to them.”

“Ah, rich people are indeed assholes when it comes to money. You guys have a lot of it?” Woojin inquired gently, the tone just soft enough to hint to Chan that if he wanted to not answer then Woojin would be fine with it.

“A lot doesn’t begin to cover it. Our pockets know no limit, and to my parents that means that there is always more room for money in those pockets.” Chan scoffed, “Ever since I was born I’ve known so much about money and the importance of it it’s ridiculous.”

“Surely your parents have a reason to it?” Woojin wondered aloud, “Maybe it’s the whole “we’re harsh on you because we love you and we want you to succeed and do better than us” troup.”

“Woojin, when I say we have money I mean we have _money_. There is no reason to push me so much because we’ve already succeeded and done well in life. We have enough money to last generations without anyone working. “ Chan said, a bitter taste growing in his mouth. “I don’t have to do better than them, we’re already doing fine.”

“Generations? You must be pretty well off. No wonder you give me such large bills, which I have to remind you isn’t necessary.”

“You keep this place open and stay back for me, the least I could do is pay extra to show my gratitude. I like to think of it as my way of giving back all the money I don’t need.” Chan reached for his coffee and took a small sip. “Besides, this coffee is practically the only thing that’s keeping me running.”

“If you’re that rich and you want to give back, you should consider becoming a sugar daddy or something.” There’s a light gleam in Woojin’s eyes and his lips turn up into a smile. “Give back to the community that way.”

“Ugh, please.” Chan shook his head, face souring at the though. “I’m not into the whole _daddy_ thing. Makes me think of my own dad that every day I grow closer to hating.”

“Okay, sugar daddy may be the wrong term.” Woojin tilted his head as he thought, “What did I read on the internet? Something new the kids have come up with these days… Ah!” Woojin snapped his fingers, “Glucose guardian. That’s what you could be.”

Woojin and Chan make a long moment of eye contact before they both break out into laughter that echos in the silence of the cafe. 

“Where the fuck do people come up with that?” Chan asked between wheezes.

“I don’t know.” Woojin snorted, “Ask Twitter. It’s a cute way of saying it, don’t you think?”

“I guess, but I still don’t think that applies to me.” Chan bit at the straw of his coffee, wondering how he managed to not splash both of them while he was laughing. “While I wouldn’t mind giving money to someone who needs it, I don’t want money to be the only reason someone talks to me, you know?”

“I suppose that would make for the basis of a shallow relationship.” Woojin thought out loud. “A lot of people will take advantage of others for their money, it’s a sad and greedy world we live in.”

“Tell me about it.” Chan muttered.

Woojin looked at Chan for a long moment before he said, “You’re stressed.”

“Beyond stressed.”

“I’m no expert, but you should do something to take your mind off work. That’s all I ever see you do. That’s all you ever come here for is to work.”

“Not true.” Chan corrected, “I come here for the coffee.”

“ _Just_ the coffee?” Woojin’s eyes went to where Chan was still knawing on his straw, making him become self aware of what he was doing. He finally pulled the plastic away from his mouth and sat the disposable cup of coffee on the table next to Woojin’s mug of tea. “Here I was thinking I was welcoming you in because you liked the conversation.”

“I thought that was a given.” Chan cleared his throat, eyes shifting away to avoid Woojin’s own.

Woojin exhaled heavily in something akin to a laugh before he continued, “Like I said, you should do something fun, take your mind off the work and all the stress your parents cause you. Don’t you have friends, hobbies?”

“Friends, yes. Hobbies? No. I don’t have time for _fun_. My friends understand, we all work together after all.” Chan couldn’t think of anything that he did that would constitute as a hobby. Unless reading endless business proposals daily counted as a hobby.

“Do you,” Woojin shifted in his seat, “Date? In a relationship?”

“Do I date?” Chan scoffed, “No and no.”

“You’re telling me a cute guy like you doesn’t have someone waiting for him back at home?” Woojin gave a shaky laugh.

“I never really had the time for it.” Chan said as he looked to Woojin. Even though he lives in a permanent state of exhaustion, that tiredness hasn’t quite caught up to his brain yet. So Chan is ninety-nine percent sure that Woojin is flirting with him. If the flush and awkward laughter is anything to go by.

“Shame. A partner could be good stress relief.” Woojin started, “You know, to go out on dates. Hang out. Or…”

“Or?” Chan realized, belatedly, that he had shifted on the couch and had somehow scooted over in his seat until he was practically thigh to thigh with Woojin. He’s not blind, but he’s never really considered how attractive Woojin was. Up close he couldn’t help but stare at the cafe owner’s face.

“Sex. It’s a good stress relief. Or you could masturbate, either work.” Woojin licked his lips and stared down at Chan, waiting for him to respond.

“Sex.” Chan can’t remember the last time he’s gotten laid. Scratch that. He _could_ , but he would rather not think about how long it’s been. It’s been even longer since he’s had a _good_ fuck, and sex wasn’t really at the forefront of his mind.

“Yeah.” Woojin croaked.

Chan stared at the man for a moment before his body was moving before his brain could catch up to his actions. He surged forward until his lips were pressed against Woojin, just faintly tasting a hint of the mint from the tea he had been drinking.

Once he realized what he had done he quickly jerked his head back, apology already spilling from his mouth. Woojin hadn’t moved, body froze as Chan hurried to rectify the situation. 

“Shit, sorry. I just. I don’t think that was the right thing to do. But I had to.” Chan felt the blush rise in his face, and his ears felt as though they were about to catch on fire. “I probably read this all wrong, I should get going.”

Chan didn’t even manage to stand up all the way before Woojin’s hand was around his wrist and pulling him back down to the couch. Chan stumbled as he was pulled basically into Woojin’s lap, and he forced himself to look the man in the eyes.

Woojin licked his lips and a smile began to tease at the corners of them. “I didn’t push you away, did I?”

“Well, no.” Chan mumbled and allowed himself to make eye contact with Woojin, who didn’t hesitate to maintain the contact. “I just thought-”

“Hmm, I think maybe you think too much.” Chan could feel Woojin’s breath on his face as he spoke, “It’s probably why you’re so stressed. Let me help with that.” 

As Woojin pressed his lips against Chan and practically pulled Chan fully on top of him Chan felt his body go lax as Woojin tightened his hold on him. Chan didn’t fight as Woojin pressed his tongue against hips lips, asking for permission.

Chan granted it, opening his mouth to allow Woojin to lick in. Woojin took complete control over the kiss, leading it so Chan could follow. Woojin groaned into Chan’s mouth, tongue going back into his own as he did so.

Chan didn’t stop himself from sucking Woojin’s tongue back into his mouth, practically trying to suck every hint of the mint tea from Woojin’s tongue as he rutted pathetically against Woojin’s thigh.

He could feel himself getting hard and as he ran his hand down from Woojin chest, not without first taking note of how firm Woojin was underneath his polo, he came to rest at the front of Woojin’s pants to find he was as turned on as Chan.

The hand against his crotch seemed to bring Woojin back to reality and he broke the kiss with a low groan.

Maybe Chan felt slightly dejected as Woojin pulled back, licking his lips to remove some of the excess saliva from them before he whispered, “Don’t you have some work to do?”

“After all that you’re asking me if I have _work_ to do?” Chan asked, incredulously. His hands began to straighten out his clothes, mind not even on the laptop that had been abandoned on the table. He was hard, and it was painfully obvious, so he began to tense his thighs together to get his erection to go down.

“I’m not going to pretend like I didn’t wish we could do more,” Woojin ran a hand through his own hair, tousled from having Chan’s hands run through it as they kissed, “But I have a feeling if you don’t finish this now you’re going to pull an allnighter to get to last of it done.”

Woojin was right, and it unnerved Chan at just how well the man knew him to guess that.

“But, more importantly, I don’t have lube and we don’t have condoms so that’s a no go.” Woojin gave Chan a soft pinch of the cheek, “Don’t look so hurt, sweetheart. I’d fuck you right here if I had the chance.”

“That’s not helping my erection, Woojin. I can’t do my work if all my blood has gone to my dick.” Chan willed his dick to calm down, even sneaking a quick glance at Woojin who was just as hard in his pants.

“Sorry about that.” Woojin stood up at stretched, shirt coming slightly untucked from his pants and revealing a hint of happy trail before he yanked it back down and grunted as he went to grab his tea, grumbling something about letting it go cold. He shot Chan a look and smirked, “You’re drooling, sweetheart. Finish your work first and we’ll talk about what just happened when you’re done.”

“Well yes sir.” Chan mumbled under his breath, sliding his laptop on his lap to do a half assed job at making notes for the meeting he had tomorrow. They were shitty notes, and he knew it. He’d have Hyunjin or Felix look over them tomorrow before the meeting started.

By the time he had closed his laptop Woojin had made his way back over, his erection gone. Chan’s own had gone down considerably while doing the unremarkably boring work.

“You done?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not just telling me that, are you?”

“I would show you as prove, but it’s confidential.”

“Oh, confidential? Are you actually a secret agent who uses my coffeeshop as your stake out point?” Woojin teased, easing the tension in the air easily with a laugh.

“I think I may be in the wrong profession. I think I’m more suited to the secret agent lifestyle, don’t you think?” The two broke out in laughter again before Chan lead with, “You want to talk about what just happened?”

“Well, I find you attractive. I had thought maybe I’d be able to ask you out on a date but I didn’t want you to think the only reason I was letting you in here was because I wanted to fuck you.” Woojin explained, “That and I didn’t know if you liked guys. Ideally I’d have asked you out on a date before this happened, but there’s nothing wrong with doing things a little out of order, is there?”

“I haven’t been on a date in a long time.” Chan replied, “And I don’t usually go on the date you’re probably thinking of. I’m not saying no, but if we did something it’d have to be at one of our places.”

Truth be told, the prospect of going out on a date had Chan’s heart speeding up in his chest. He was in his mid twenties, and had yet to really try to date and settle down. That was all in thanks to his parents, who had practically beat into his head that many people would try to use him for money.

While he knew they weren’t wrong, he did let it affect him a little too much. Not telling Minho and Jisung about his financial and social status until it was unavoidable was the prime example. Chan had honestly been scared to try dating, because he didn’t want to be used for his money. But Woojin never once made it seem like he was the type to let money get in the way of who he really was.

He still had a hard time accepting the money that Chan gave him because he felt it was too much. So Chan was willing to try, once. And if he got burned in the process, he could at least say that he tried.

“I can accept that. I trust you’re not a serial killer who’s going to harvest my organs once he gets me alone. How does this Friday sound? I could get off early here, provided you don’t have to work late at your job.”

‘I don't think they’ll miss me one night.” Chan assured Woojin, warmth blossoming in his chest at the idea of not only getting off early, but getting off early to have a _date_. “Would you mind coming to my place? It’s only fair since I’m the one who can’t go out for them.”

“Your place sounds great, you could send me the address and we’ll meet up there?” Woojin asked.

“How about I pick you up instead?” Chan suggested. “My place has all this security and you can’t really park out on the street in front of the building. I could drop by here and pick you up and take you there? I’ll even drive you back here or home if you’d like.”

“That, sweetheart, sounds like a date.” Woojin began to dig around in his pocket. “It would probably go smoother if we exchange numbers so we’re on the same track.”

With each press of his thumb against the screen of Woojin’s phone, Chan could feel his heart pounding more in his chest until he had saved in the contact. “Sounds like a date.”

₩

“Well, look at you.” Minho remarked as Chan jumped in the elevator at the last moment. The doors slid back open again before they shut. “You? Actually leaving work _on time_?”

“I thought I was coming down with a fever when I saw him packing his briefcase earlier.” Hyunjin snorted as Chan shot him a look. “But it looks like the man is _finally_ getting out of here at a reasonable time.”

“I don’t stay here _that_ late.” Chan retorted.

“I’m your assistant, remember? I see the timestamps on all the emails you send me. I don’t know how you haven’t crashed yet.” Hyunjin flicked his fingers in Chan’s direction.

“Where are you going?” Minho asked, eyes lit up with curiosity.

“Home.”

“You’re not going home. You don’t just go _home_ this early, Chan.” Minho replied in a sing-song voice. “So you have to be going somewhere.”

“Okay, you’ve got me. I’m going to a cafe.” Chan caved. It wasn’t the full truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. He was going to Woojin’s cafe, but it was only a quick stop before he took them both to his house for a date.

“Where?” Hyunjin asked.

“You’re nosy.” Chan snapped, though there was no venom in his voice. “Some a few blocks west of here. It’s on my way home. I go a lot, they’ve got good coffee.”

“You hate coffee.” Minho deadpanned, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows like he didn’t believe him.

“I like _their_ coffee.” And the owner, but that wasn’t information that Minho or Hyunjin needed to know. Because if they knew then Felix and Jisung would know before Chan even started his car.

They’re all his friends, but Chan isn’t sure that he wants to tell them that he’s going to have a date tonight with Woojin. He knows his friends would mean well, but they would also try to butt their head in where they weren’t yet welcome.

“Coffeeshop a few blocks west of here.” Minho nodded. As the elevator doors open to the parking garage the trio spill out into the garage, the sound of their dress shoes clacking against the concrete flooring. “You’ll have to take us there sometime, if their coffee is that good.”

“Sure. Another day, though.” Chan gave them a wave as they went their own ways before he slid into his car, heart thrumming at the possibility of how the night would end.

₩

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this early in the day.” Woojin greeted as soon as Chan approached the counter. The other two baristas behind it gave Chan a curious look, the taller of the two raising his eyebrows. “But you’re right on time.”

“Probably because I’m usually still in the office. I think this is the earliest I’ve gotten out on a Friday in months.” Chan looked down at the cup that Woojin had in his hand. “For me?”

“Well, I’m handing it to you, aren’t I?” Woojin smiled as Chan took the drink with caution. It wasn’t the typical iced coffee he usually got.

He resisted the urge to sniff it as he dug in his pocket for his wallet while simultaneously bringing the cup up to his mouth. Woojin looked at him expectantly as he took a sip. He was expecting coffee, but instead what he got was the heavenly flavor of chocolate, with a slight hint of vanilla and coffee undertone.

“This is good.” Chan finally had his wallet out and reached in for a bill.

“You don’t have to pay me, it’s on the house. Since I changed your order and all without asking first.”

“Nonsense, I’m a paying customer. What is this?” Chan all but shoved the bill in Woojin’s hand as he took another sip of the drink to let the chocolate wash over his tongue.

“After you told me you didn’t like coffee I came up with something different. Maybe a little more to your taste. It’s still caffeinated, but it’s more of a hot chocolate inspired drink than straight black coffee.” Woojin responded, “How do you like it?”

“I think I’m in love.” Chan answered honestly, and cast a look behind himself to make sure that there wasn’t a line forming. There wasn’t, though there were a few people scattered around the cafe. He hadn’t seen it occupied besides him and Woojin before, and there was low indie music playing in the background.

“Oh, this is the guy you were telling me about.” One of the men standing next to Woojin spoke up, “The guy who comes in after close that you haven’t stopped talking about since the first night you met him. He’s cute, I guess.”

“Seungmin.” Woojin coughed, a blush creeping up his face. “Can you not?”

Seungmin. Oh. “You must be Woojin’s brother.” Chan held his hand out which Seungmin took after a quick glance down and shook. “He hasn’t told me much about you, just that you two own this place together and that you love coffee.”

“Far superior to tea, in my opinion.” Seungmin cracked a tiny smile.

“And who are you?” Chan looked to the other man who had hung back while he spoke to Seungmin. “I don’t mean to be rude.”

“This is nobody.” Seungmin laughed as the man stepped forward to deliver a punch to Seungmin’s bicep.

“I’m Changbin. Not _nobody_.” Changbin grumbled under his breath but gave Chan a smile. “Don’t you two have a date? Don’t let us keep you up.”

“You can handle it, right?” Woojin looked at the two next to him, though he was already taking off his apron. “Without catching anything on fire?”

“Jeongin already texted me, he’s on his way. We’ll be fine without you. I used to close, you know. We’ll survive.” Seungmin pushed Woojin away and from behind the counter. He turned his eyes to Chan and smiled before whispering, “If you do anything to him-”

“Don’t-” Changbin wrapped an arm around Seungmin and gave his shoulder a squeeze hard enough that Chan could feel it himself, “Threaten to kill your brother’s date. Woojin can handle himself, Seungmin.”

Woojin laughed and grabbed Chan and lead him out the coffeeshop. “Sorry about Seungmin. He can be a little protective of me. We just have each other, so it’s unavoidable. You’re still going to drive us, right?”

“Nervous about my driving skills?” Chan asked as he unlocked his car.

“It’s not that.” Woojin said once they were both seated and buckled in. “It’s just that Seungmin and I rode here together and if I was going to have to drive then he’s have to hitch a ride.”

“You don’t usually carpool, do you?” 

“No. I come in later than Seungmin so I can sleep in and close up. That, and we don’t live together so it’s out of the way to carpool. But I didn’t want to leave my car here overnight so…” Woojin trailed off. “I will say, I’ve never been in a car this nice before.”

“They’re nice, but expensive to upkeep.” Chan said absentmindedly, “If something goes wrong I have to take it to the dealership and have them repair it and they overcharge like a motherfucker.”

“Figures.”

They made small talk as Chan drove them back to his apartment, finding it easy to relax and find conversation to come up with in Woojin’s presence. The conversation died down as Chan pulled into the driveway that lead to the parking underneath his apartment building.

“Covered parking?” Woojin raised an eyebrow as they stepped out the car and lead them to an elevator.

“Covered parking that you have to have a keycard to get access to.” Chan flashed a his keycard, “And another one to get the elevator up to my floor.”

Chan and Woojin stood in silence as they got on the elevator, Chan swiping the keycard in order to go up to his floor. As the elevator started it’s ascent Chan cursed, “Shit, I forgot my drink in the car.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can always make you another one.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I go and freshen up.” Chan said as he stepped into his apartment, already loosening the tie around his neck and toeing his shoes off. When Woojin didn’t respond he turned around to look at the man, who gaped at the apartment. “What?”

“I didn’t know you lived in a penthouse.” Woojin started the motions of taking off his own shoes, eyes scanning everything he could see. 

“Well, I said I was rich. What were you expecting?” Chan raised an eyebrow. “A mansion?”

Woojin barked out a laugh, “No. You’re so down to earth I expected, I don’t know, a tiny apartment in the slums or something. At the very least maybe an apartment lower down in the building. Not a penthouse overlooking the city.” 

“I liked the view. Plus, it got me out of my parents’ house. I figured I had the money so there was no point in letting it go to waste, you know? Plus, they have great security here.” Chan shrugged off his jacket. “That was their selling point when I bought this place.”

“Safety first.” Woojin smiled.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Chan pointed to the couch. “Watch TV, think of if there’s any food you want to order.”

Chan waited until Woojin moved to sit on the couch before he disappeared into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Woojin, after all he had invited the man back to his apartment, but he still locked the bedroom door behind himself as he stripped and headed to the shower.

Chan tried not to overthink anything as he washed his body. After the kiss that he and Woojin shared earlier that week Chan was sure that this night would lead to sex, so he made sure to clean himself well inside and out.

He slipped on an old t-shirt from college and shimmied himself into a pair of sweats. He wasn’t sure if they’d make it to the bedroom, so he dug around in his drawers until he came up with a condom and some lube just in case.

When he made it back out to the living room Woojin was flicking through channels on the TV. He hadn’t noticed Chan, and Chan couldn’t resist sneaking up behind the man and bring his hands down firmly on Woojin’s shoulders.

Woojin jumped under his hands, yelping and turning around to face Chan. “I didn’t even hear you walk up. Were you trying to scare the shit out of me?” 

“No,” Chan lied, smile twisting his lips, “Just trying to get your attention. Do you want to order some food? There’s a lot of good delivery places around here. My treat, of course.”

“I thought you were going to show off some pro cooking skills in that nice kitchen you have.” Woojin watched as Chan walked around the edge of the couch to sit down next to him. “But delivery sounds good too.”

Chan already had his phone unlocked and open, ready to suggest a few restaurants near his place. Though he was slightly distracted he was still gave Woojin an answer, “The kitchen came with the place. All I use it for is putting drinks in the fridge, or making the occasional bowl of ramen. I don’t know how to cook.”

“You don’t know how to cook?” Woojin looked to Chan with surprise and the younger male shrugged as he scrolled through his phone. “Who doesn’t know how to cook?”

“I never had to learn. I don’t _need_ to, really. It’s not like I have a shortage of money to be able to order out.”

“That can’t be healthy.”

“I live off coffee, delivery, and get probably four hours of sleep a night. I don’t think anything about me is healthy.” Chan glanced up from his phone, “I do work out to try to counteract the bad eating habits. What kind of food are you down for.”

“Anything’s fine with me.”

“Sorry I couldn’t take you out on like, an actual date.” Chan apologized as they finished their food. Chan ended up ordering from a chicken place after getting Woojin to admit he loved chicken. “Though I don’t have too much of an issue these days I do still have to be careful of paparazzi. They can be ruthless with how they spin stories.”

“Why would the paparazzi follow you?” Woojin questioned as he finished his last bite of meat. He had barely placed the bone down before Chan was standing up to clear up.

“You ever google me?” Chan asked as he pulled the plate away from Woojin to scrape off and throw in the sink. He could put them in the dishwasher later.

“How can I google you when I don’t even know your last name? Besides, why would I do that when I could just get to know the real you?” Woojin stood up after Chan, grabbing the excess dishes that he couldn’t grab the first go round.

“I don’t know, it’s just what people do.” Chan admitted.

“Did you google me when we first met?”

“You’re not like _me_ , Woojin. I don’t have to google you or have a reason to.” Chan shook his head as he went to wash his hands. “I’m the heir to a multimillion dollar corporation. I’ve had eyes on me from when I was born. There is stuff out there on the internet that people have told the press about me or they’ve managed to find elsewhere.”

Woojin pressed his chest into Chan’s back as he leaned to throw the excess dishes in the sink. As he did so Chan couldn’t help but give a subtle sniff and wonder if Woojin ever smelled like anything besides coffee. Chan didn’t hate it, he had come to associate the smell with Woojin. He just wondered what Woojin smelled like naturally under all that.

Chan took Woojin’s hand and lead him over to the vast spread of ceiling to floor windows and swept his hand across the expanse of them. “It’s why I live in a penthouse. It keeps the prying eyes away.”

“I thought you said it was the view.”

“The view is why I picked _this_ one.”

“As lovely as this view is,” Woojin maneuvered Chan so that he was facing him. “It has nothing on you.”

Chan didn’t have time to work up a blush as Woojin leaned down to press his lips against Chan’s. There was no sense of urgency with this kiss like the one they shared earlier in the week.

It was Woojin who took over the kiss, cupping the back of Chan’s head to draw him in closer. Chan let himself be lead, allowing Woojin to suck his tongue and give up all control over the kiss.

Maybe it was the kiss, or perhaps it was because Chan hadn’t gotten laid in months. Or it could be as simple as one of the most attractive men that Chan’s ever seen was currently shoving his tongue down his throat, but once again Chan started to get hard in his sweat pants.

Woojin had pulled him close enough for Chan to feel their erections rubbing against each other, and pride swelled in Chan to know that what Woojin did to him, he also did to Woojin.

“Woojin, I don’t think I’ve ever needed to get fucked as much as I do right now.” Chan whined against Woojin’s lips as he pushed his body flush against the older males. He bit down softly on Woojin’s lip and pulled at it slightly.

Woojin’s hands roamed Chan’s body, eventually slipping under the loose t-shirt that Chan had put on just because it would be easy to get out of. Woojin’s hands came up to brush against Chan’s nipples, sending shiver up his body as the warm fingers began to play with them.

“What a coincidence, I don’t think I’ve ever needed to fuck someone as much as I need to fuck you, right now.” Woojin smirked as he pulled away, pulling at the hem of Chan’s shirt as he did so. 

As Woojin worked Chan’s shirt over his head and ran his hands along his body, Chan couldn’t help but think about how nice his hands were. His fingers were large, and as he pulled Chan in for another kiss all Chan could think about was how they were nearly the length of his face. 

“You have lube? Condoms?” Woojin looked at Chan expectantly. Chan was quick to reach in his pockets and hand both over to Woojin, who took them with amusement on his face. “Have you had this in your pocket the entire time?”

“Did you see me run to my room to get it?” Chan gasped as Woojin pushed his hands past the waistband of his sweatpants. Chan hadn’t bothered with putting on underwear, so as Woojin’s hands dug in he came into contact with his dick. Woojin raised an eyebrow as he ran his hands around to the back of Chan’s pants, kneading his ass.

“No underwear? Came out here with lube and a condom? Sometime tells me the little millionaire was planning on getting fucked tonight. Would you like that, Chan?” Woojin whispered as he pushed Chan’s pants down. “Want me to fuck you on our first date?”

“Please.” Chan begged, pulling at Woojin’s shirt. He had too many clothes on. “Now.”

“Needy, aren’t you? You want me to prep you or you want to do it yourself?”

“You.”

“Then turn around, sweetheart.”

Chan did, stepping out of his sweatpants completely before kicking them away. He heard the sound of Woojin removing his clothes as he braced himself against the window. Soon enough Woojin’s warm hands were on him again.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

As Woojin pressed the first finger into Chan all he could think about was how _right_ he was about Woojin’s hands. Just one finger already had Chan feeling pleasantly stretched, something he wouldn’t be able to achieve with his own fingers.

“You’re so tight.” Woojin commented, and Chan flushed. He wasn’t nearly as tense as he had expected himself to be for getting fucked for the first time in over a year. As a test he squeezed tightly around the finger in him.

Woojin gave Chan’s ass a sharp slap with the free hand he had and commanded that he relax. “I can’t fuck you if you’re too tight, Chan.”

Oh, that was new. He hadn’t expected for Woojin to deliver a smack to his ass, but suddenly his mind was flooded with all the ways he could get the man to do it again.

When the second finger pushed in along the first one and Woojin brushed against his prostate it took everything in Chan to keep his legs from giving out under him. Woojin must have noticed his reaction because he twisted his fingers, curling them down until the middle one was rubbing insistent circles against his swollen prostate.

Chan felt himself grow wet, cock leaking a steady stream of clear precum. He reached down between his legs to wrap a hand around himself, jerking up into his fist at the added stimulation. He didn’t want to get off, not without having Woojin in him first.

That didn’t stop him from wrapping his fingers around his cock, using his thumb to spread the precum and stimulate the head of dick at the same time. He felt his legs start to shake and so hurried to press a hand against the window to keep himself up.

“Not to rush, but are you almost done back there?” Chan had let go of his cock, rubbing the excess wetness against his thigh as he craned his head to where Woojin continued to work him open, spreading his fingers until Chan was sure he couldn’t be stretched any more.

“One more finger.” Woojin promised, “You’re going to need it.” 

“Hurry up.” Chan wiggled his ass, biting back a moan when the action causes Woojin’s fingers to go in even deeper. Woojin delivered another soft slap to Chan’s ass and Chan swore he felt the slap go straight to his cock this time.

“Impatient, aren’t we? I told you one more finger, so you’re going to have to wait.”

“Yes, sir. Mr. Bossy.” Chan didn’t catch how Woojin paused for a few seconds before another finger was finally pressing itself into him. Woojin’s fingers were nothing compared to Chan’s own, or any of the toys he’s neglected to use in recent months. “Is is appropriate to tell you that I want to worship your fingers?”

“I hope you feel the same way about my dick.” Woojin joked as he finally pulled away. Chan felt himself close around nothing, and almost let out a noise of complaint until he heard the telltale sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open.

Just as Chan was thinking about jerking himself off again, just to keep himself hard and interested, Woojin’s body was against his and he used a knee to kick Chan’s legs even farther apart. Woojin’s hands went to Chan’s ass, spreading his ass apart and exposing his hole to the warm air of the apartment.

Woojin didn’t slip right in as Chan had expected, instead Chan felt warmth as Woojin pushed the head of his cock against Chan’s hole, not enough pressure to push in but enough for Chan to know he was _there_. 

“I thought you said you needed to fuck me?”

“Can’t a guy appreciate a good ass when he has it in front of him?” Woojin’s hands tightened around his waist. As Chan was about to retort Woojin leaned in and whispered, “To be honest, I’m trying to hold off so I don’t blow my load as soon as I’m in you.”

“I don’t care if you do. Just, get in me.” Chan snarled.

“And you call me bossy.” Woojin hummed low under his breath, but soon Chan could feel the rubber of the condom, and more importantly Woojin’s dick, pressing against his entrance and sliding in, stretching him open.

It was then that Chan realized why Woojin said that Chan would need the prep earlier, because even after all that having Woojin push into him still burned.

“God.” Chan braced both hands against the window and felt his fingers curl as Woojin pressed even farther in. As if he hadn’t done enough to take Chan’s breath away, Woojin grabbed Chan’s chin to tilt his head back so he could kiss him, stealing even more of what little air Chan could get to distract him from the soft burn.

When Woojin finally stopped, hips pressed flush against Chan’s ass be pulled away, allowing Chan a moment to regain himself. “You okay?” Woojin asked, thumbs rubbing circles softly into the skin of Chan’s hip as he got used to Woojin in him.

“Fuck, you’re big. Where were you hiding all that?” Chan joked as he twisted his hips slightly, a low whimper threatening to spill out as he felt Woojin move inside him. Woojin tried to take a step back. Chan asked, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you want to move?” Woojin gave a pointed glance at the window they were against. 

“Not really.” 

Chan didn’t hold back his moan as Woojin pressed him flush against the window of his penthouse, blinds open. If anyone in the highrise across from them were to look out they could get caught. Chan could get caught getting fucked against the window.

Something coursed through him at the thought, and he felt is cock jerk at the meer idea of someone possibly watching them. The chance that Chan could be recognized and how much of a _scandal_ that would be for the company.

“You like being watch?” Woojin guessed, “You like the idea of people watching you?”

“Mmmm.”

“That’s not an answer, Chan.” Woojin scolded and it only made Chan moan louder before he slipped out a few words.

“Yes, sir.”

“You like calling people sir?” Woojin chuckled as he nibbled on Chan’s ear, “I’m learning a lot about you today aren’t I?” 

“I like calling _you_ sir.” Chan answered. “I think it’s a fitting title.” 

“Then by all means, call me sir. You want to put on a show? We can put on a show. It’s a shame these windows don’t open, I want to fuck you until you’re screaming my name. So your little rich neighbors know how good you’re getting fucked. You wouldn’t be able to look them in the eyes.”

As Woojin pulled out pushed his cock back in Chan thought that Woojin wasn’t all talk. Chan was so wonderfully full. Woojin didn't appear to be a selfish lover, many of which Chan has dealt with in the past. He angled his cock so that it brushed against Chan’s prostate every so often, not enough to feel overwhelming but enough to send jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Chan couldn’t help but focus on the contrasting sensations against his skin. In front of him he had the cool hard glass, hardening his nipples and giving friction against his cock when Woojin thrust in. In the back of him was Woojin, soft Woojin who felt like a fire against his back,

Soft Woojin, who was currently spreading his legs and fucking him open, holding onto Chan who could barely gain traction against the smooth panel of glass. 

It had started to go dim outside, and with the lights on in the room they were in it cast a light in such a way that the window almost became a mirror. Chan could see himself it it, and he could see Woojin too.

Woojin was too busy concentrating on fucking Chan to notice he was being watched.

Chan lost his grip on the glass. As he started to slip down Woojin went with him, following Chan until Chan had his hands and knees on the floor. Woojin’s dick had come out in the process, but the moment Chan had hit the floor Woojin had his hands on Chan’s back, pushing him down until his back was arched and his ass was in the air.

As soon as Woojin pushed back in Chan was scrambling against the floor, eyes rolling in his head as the new angle gave better access for Woojin to hit his prostate. With every thrust that Woojin gave the sound of skin slapping filled the apartment.

If it wasn’t for Woojin’s grip on his waist, keeping Chan in place as Woojin forced him to keep still as he drove his cock into him, Chan would have slid up until his face was pressed against the window.

His cock twitched, reminding him that it was there and that he could do something with it. Chan struggled only a bit to get a hand between his legs, but once it was there he was quick to wrap a hand around himself and start to stroke himself again.

He really didn’t have to do much, if he had just made a loose ring around his cock the force of Woojin’s thrusts would have been enough for him to fuck his hand. But, as heat began to build in his stomach, Chan had grown desperate. He wanted to cum, he _needed_ to.

As he worked at his cock and tried to fuck back onto Woojin’s, Chan looked up and caught his face in the reflection of the window. Even without it being a perfect mirror he could see the sweat that had begun to build across his brow, how his eyes had become lidded and they shifted up to catch Woojin.

Woojin had been focused on where he was pushing into Chan’s body, but something must have made him look up because soon he caught Chan’s eyes in the reflection of the glass. One side of Woojin’s mouth tilted up and that was the only warning that Chan got as he buried himself deep in Chan and didn’t grind in himself. No, he used the leverage he had on Chan to work the younger man back on his cock, circling Chan’s hips until all Chan could think about was how Woojin’s cock was spreading him open, imprinting itself against Chan’s walls.

No matter what, Chan was sure he wouldn’t be able to forget Woojin’s dick. If the way that Woojin was fucking him was anything to go by, Woojin didn’t want Chan to forget about it either.

Chan felt his body begin to tense up, and his rhythm faltered on his cock. His body began to tingle, and his breaths became shaky as he looked Woojin in the eyes. “Woojin-”

“I thought you liked calling me sir?” Woojin’s lips were in a full blown smirk now as he manhandled Chan, as if Chan were nothing more than a cocksleeve.

“S-sir.” Oh, no. Chan wouldn’t be able to stop it. Even if he took his hand off his cock he knew the stimulation on his prostate would be too much to come back from. “I think, I’m-” Chan’s next words were lost as Woojin snapped his hips forward.

Woojin shifted until his front was pressed against Chan’s back. He could feel the sweat that they had both worked up slicking them up, but it didn’t stop Woojin from getting close, hands finally free and reaching up to grab around Chan’s neck.

Woojin didn’t put much pressure on it, not nearly tight enough for Chan to feel like he was being choked, but enough of a grip to force Chan out of his own mind to pay attention to Woojin. All the time Woojin maintained the eye contact in the window.

“You going to get off, sweetheart?” Woojin growled in Chan’s ear and sent shivers up his spine. “Cum watching yourself get fucked?”

“Can I?” Slipped from Chan’s lips, even if it was pointless to ask. He was going to cum one way or another.

“Asking permission? Cute.” Woojin hummed in Chan’s ear. “You gonna cum on sir’s cock?”

Chan didn’t get to answer, his eyes rolled up in his head and he distantly heard himself moan as he came, hole clenching hard around Woojin’s cock. Even though Woojin’s hand was still loose around his throat Chan felt like he could barely breathe, especially not when Woojin began to move again in him.

His cock spilled heavily in his hand. Chan didn’t care enough as he felt it drip past the cracks in his fingers to the floor, knowing that he could easily wipe it up when they’re done.

Woojin’s hips stilled and a grunt escaped his lips as he spilled into the condom. 

A small part of Chan wished that they didn’t have the condom separating them, wanting to know what it would feel like to have Woojin’s cum drip out of him. Maybe if that were the case Chan would beg Woojin to stay in him until he was completely soft.

Chan could see himself trying to use his fingers to fuck the cum back into himself. It was a fantasy, maybe one that he and Woojin would be able to fulfill if they became a thing. But they were both playing it safe with the condom, so Chan couldn’t allow himself to be too disappointed at the small rubber barrier between them.

The moment Woojin had slipped free from Chan’s body, having let go of where he had been holding Chan up, Chan allowed himself to go limp against the floor. His orgasm still thrummed through him, something he didn’t want to end too soon.

Chan wasn’t aware that Woojin had walked away until he was back, pressing a warm cloth against his body. “Where’d you get that?” Chan slurred.

“Guest bathroom.” Woojin helped Chan stand up, giving his body even more of a wipe down. “You look like you’re about to go to sleep.”

“Why would you think that?” Chan denied, though his eyes were beginning to droop and he felt exhaustion settle deep in his bones. 

“You’re about to fall asleep standing up. C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” Woojin got no protests from Chan as he lead Chan to his bedroom. Chan only started to drag his feet as he was lead to his bed. “What?”

“At least let me put some pants on.”

“I’m not stopping you.” 

“Oh, shit.” Chan startled awake hours later, eyes shifting around the now dark bedroom. His eyes were taking too long to adjust, so he reached his hand out across the bed until it landed unceremoniously against flesh. “Woojin?”

There was a deep intake a breath, signalling that Woojin had been sleep and that Chan had woken up. Even in his newly awakened state Woojin could still push out a, “What?”

“Oh. You’re still here.” Good.

“Not like I was going anywhere.” Woojin’s voice had grown deep with sleep, and he stretched out his arms slightly as he blinked sleep from his eyes. “I don’t have a car, remember?”

“Oh. Right.” Chan was already closing his eyes again, feeling warm and content in bed with Woojin next to him.

“You don’t mind me sleeping in your bed, do you? I could move to the couch.”

“Mmmmmm.” Already words were becoming more difficult for Chan to both say and think. “Stay.”

Woojin chuckled and pulled a tired Chan towards himself, wrapping the other man in his arms and the two drifted back off to sleep.

“You don’t have to work this weekend, right?”

Woojin hadn’t made any noise about wanting to go home or needing to go to work, but Chan had wanted to double check before they got too comfortable. Woojin was currently in another pair of Chan’s clothes, and he had showered up and used one of the spare toothbrushes that Chan had.

“No, we have part timers that work on the weekend. Gives me and Seungmin some time off. Why, are you kicking me out? Want me to go?” Woojin raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Chan blurted out before he could stop himself. He coughed, knowing how desperate he had sounded. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Oh. Have anything planned?”

“I was going to ask if I could suck you off?” Chan said, voice small. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Woojin grinned as he pulled Chan to him, free hand already going to pull his shorts down. “Of course you can.”

There was a short internal debate in which Chan was trying to decide how to work Woojin up. Then he figured if he was going to give Woojin a blow job, he may as well go the whole nine yards.

It gave Chan a short burst of confidence when Woojin was fast to fill out in his mouth. And quickly, Chan discovered that if he were to try to take Woojin all the way in he would probably choke to death.

Still, that didn’t stop him from taking as much of Woojin in his mouth as he could manage, using his lips to cover his teeth so that he wouldn’t accidentally skin his dick with his teeth. With his lips wrapped around Woojin, Chan snuck his tongue out and ran it along the underside of Woojin’s dick, a surge of happiness hitting him at how Woojin cursed under his breath.

Chan was in heaven. Something about the heady taste of Woojin against his tongue had him cock drunk. If he were to have one wish in life, it would be that Woojin and his dick would never go away and leave him 

Woojin’s hands dug into Chan’s hair, not pushing him down on his dick like Chan had expected. Instead he gave tiny thrusts into Chan’s mouth, enough to where he would go enough until he heard Chan gag and pull out.

As Woojin spilled down his throat, Chan swore it tasted like coffee.

“So, what’s with the whole sir thing?” Woojin asked once they had cleaned up and Chan had went to rinse his mouth out.

“Sir?”

“You calling me sir during sex.” Woojin rocked back in his seat as Chan felt himself begin to blush, “Though I have zero objections, I was just curious.”

“I couldn’t tell you. It just, slipped?”

“You don’t have anything else you want to tell me? Like, you’re not going to call me ‘daddy’ when we’re having sex, are you?”

“I think my dick would instantly get soft. If we ever need a safe word I think we’ve found it. That or mommy. Reminds me too much of my parents.” Chan’s face screwed up in disgust. “Strictly sir for me.”

“It’s hot.”

“You’re hot.” It left Chan’s mouth before he could think of a more reasonable response. When Woojin laughed Chan felt himself relax slightly. Chan felt a pang in his chest and he said, “Can I ask you something?”

“The floor is yours.” Woojin looked at Chan expectantly. As Chan struggled to get the words out Woojin only gave him an encouraging smile but didn’t try to rush him. 

“Do you maybe, I don’t know.” Chan fumbled with his words, looking down at where he played with his thumbs. “Want to…” 

“Spit it out, sweetheart. It’s just us here.”

“Become exclusive?” Chan chewed on his bottom lip as Woojin looked at him with amusement. “If you say no, it’s totally fine. I just don’t usually do the friends with benefits thing, or random hook ups. And we couldn’t really go out on dates. I know some people really like that. You don’t have to say yes or anything.”

Chan looked up under his bangs at Woojin whose face showed growing amusement. “Well, you’re right. We wouldn’t be able to go out on dates. And to some people that’s a deal breaker.” As Chan started to deflate Woojin was quick to finish, “Not me. I personally like it being just you an me.”

“Really?” Chan perked up.

“Really. Although…” Woojin’s lips turned into a play grin, “I don’t know if I can be with a man that can’t cook.”

“I-”

“But, lucky for you I’m an excellent teacher, and those would make for great dates, don’t you think? Just me and you, in one of our kitchens. Trying to keep you from burning the entire building down.” Woojin winked, “Deal?”

“Deal.”

₩

Dating Woojin sees a much needed change in Chan’s routine. While Woojin knew when to keep a healthy distance, he was also the voice of reason and reality that Chan had lost in himself. Woojin was the one that told Chan that if he kept working so late he would end up sending himself to an early grave, and that no work is as important as his physical and mental wellbeing.

It brought another shift in Chan’s schedule. One that he didn’t know was so needed. Woojin told him to start caring more about himself, that his parents could wait and the work could be left at work. The world wouldn’t crash and burn if Chan didn’t respond to emails for a few hours.

Instead of staying up at ungodly hours working, Chan now got off at work at five like the rest of his coworkers and friends. It was now rare for Chan to be in the office past six, and only then it was if there was truly an emergency.

He had reclaimed his weekends. Now they were mostly occupied by Woojin, in one of their apartments. Just as promised, Woojin had taken to teaching Chan how to cook. Chan only nearly burned down their apartments five times total.

It had been hard adjusting. Chan had conditioned himself into being a workaholic, and the first month Chan found himself slipping up, reaching for his phone to answer emails when he was with Woojin.

Woojin usually found a way to take Chan’s mind off of work.

Most times, that consisted of Woojin fucking Chan until he couldn’t form thoughts coherent enough to respond to work emails. 

Woojin was, to Chan, a sex god. There was something about the way Woojin would put his hands on him, manhandle him around, fuck him like he needed it. Sometimes he’d make Chan work for his own release.

Chan had been told, after one night where Woojin made him ride his cock since he wanted his dick so bad, that his hips were sinful, and that he had no right being able to ride dick as well as he could. That night Chan had worked up such a sweat, riding Woojin until his thighs had gone shaky and ready to give out.

Woojin took over once he saw how tired Chan had gotten. He flipped their positions, fucking Chan until he was essentially one with Woojin’s mattress.

That had been a night to remember, because it had felt so good that Chan had started crying, and babbling, begging Woojin to let him cum. Woojin asked Chan if he thought he deserved to cum, because he couldn’t even finish riding sir’s cock like a good boy.

It stirred something so deep in Chan that when he came he had blacked out for a bit, waking up to a concerned Woojin. It was as Woojin started to look over Chan, ask him if he was okay and what he needed, that Chan thought he may be in love.

₩

“Where have you been going?” Hyunjin looked up from his computer the moment that Chan stepped out his office. Chan honestly had no hope of trying to sneak past his assistant. Not that that’s what he was trying to do.

“What do you mean?” Chan stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Hyunjin, who gave him a once over with his eyes narrowed. “I’m going on break.”

“ _Where_ have you been going on break?” Hyunjin reiterated, “Now that you actually take breaks you don’t even sit with us anymore. You go out. Where?”

“I go out to get coffee.” 

“Coffee. Every time?” Hyunjin gave him a disbelieving look.

Ever since Chan had stopped working late there was really no need for him to sneak into Woojin’s coffeeshop after hours. Now he allotted his break time to going out and getting a drink from the coffeeshop. During regular work hours.

It was a good change to the routine he had for years. He could go in and see Woojin _and_ started utilizing his lunch break. During his breaks he had gotten to know Seungmin a little better, and the other full timers that worked there.

Seungmin made it his duty to share every embarrassing detail about Woojin he could think about, and when appropriate Changbin, or their other full timer Jeongin, would throw in little details too.

Breaks were something that Chan now looked forward to, instead of dreading having to work through them.

“Yes, every time. Why, do you want me to bring you some back?” Chan asked, realizing that he’s never actually offered to bring anything back for Hyunjin to drink in all the times he’s gone there. He knows Hyunjin loves coffee, so it’s a shame it never crossed his mind before.

“Yeah, you do that.”

When Chan returned an hour later with a cup of iced coffee, cream and plenty of sugar, that was enough to shut Hyunjin up and placate him.

₩

Days later he was on break, once again at Woojin and Seungmin’s coffeeshop. The perk of him going to the establishment at the same time every day is that even if Chan had to wait in a small line, he didn’t have to wait much to get his drink. It was almost always ready the second he walked into the shop.

He always waited in line with the other customers, even though everyone behind the register said he didn’t have to wait, or pay. After all, he was Woojin’s boyfriend and Seungmin had made a comment that Chan had given them enough money to cover whatever drinks he were to order for the next year or two.

Chan hadn’t paid them any mind, he figured it didn’t matter if he was Woojin’s boyfriend. He could still be a paying customer and wait in line. He hated any form of special treatment. When he got to the register he barely listened as Woojin told him the total, already knowing he’d be overpaying as usual.

“Thank you, sir.” Chan said absentmindedly as he pushed some money into Woojin’s hand. He didn’t catch the way that Woojin froze before he wrapped his hand around the large bill. Changbin, who already had Chan’s drink ready in hand, passed the hot chocolate over.

Another perk of not working late was that he was no longer caffeine dependant. Which mean that Woojin had switched to giving him just plain hot chocolate when he came in for his breaks. Just as he was going to sit in a corner Woojin coughed and asked, “Can I see you in the back for a second?”

“Uh, sure?” Chan gave him a look of confusion but otherwise allowed Woojin to lead him into the back of the cafe, a place that Chan had only ventured once and that was because he had to use the restroom.

He knew Seungmin and Woojin shared an office back there, and that’s where he expected to be lead to. Instead Woojin opens a side door and pulls Chan in, shutting the door behind him. It was only after Woojin flicked the light on that he realized he had been lead to a storage room.

“Wooj-” Chan’s question was cut off by Woojin grabbing the styrofoam cup of hot chocolate and pushing it up onto an empty space on the storage shelf. His next words are cut off by Woojin grabbing his suit jacket and pulling him up into a kiss.

Woojin blindly stepped backwards, not letting Chan go as they went deeper into the storage room.

“Fuck you.” Woojin said as he pressed Chan against one of the counters in the storage room. “You’ve Pavlov-ed my dick into getting hard when you say sir.”

“Sounds like a you problem.” Chan laughed, but he ran his hand down the front of Woojin’s apron to feel and yup, Woojin was hard. Chan gave a test squeeze just to hear the man exhale loudly through his nose. “What’d you bring me back here for? Just to complain about it?”

“Well, it is _your_ fault.”

“Please, just admit you also get off to me calling you sir.” Chan smirked as he reached behind Woojin to untie the small apron. He didn’t get very far, Woojin grabbing his hands and pulling them away as he leaned forward to trail a few kisses along Chan’s neck.

“I can not tell a lie. But I think it’s more that it’s you calling me sir that gets me off than anything.” Woojin growled, “Hard to not get hard when every time you call me sir you’re begging for my dick.”

“I’m not begging now, am I?” Chan replied sharply as he torn his hands out of Woojin’s hold because he just needed to touch his boyfriend.

The desperation that Chan exhibited with pulling at Woojin’s clothes left him with a smile on his face. “What’s got my sweetheart so hard?”

Chan practically melted at the pet name, pushing his hips up to get even more friction against Woojin’s body. “You drag me back here and tell me that your dick jumps when I call you sir, push me against the counter, kiss me, and you don’t know why I’m so hard? What did you want me to do? Laugh and stay soft?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d have plenty of time to suck me off.”

“No,” Chan shook his head as he denied Woojin that, “I’m not going to suck you off. You drag me out there, either you’re going back out there hard or you’re going to fuck me.”

Woojin groaned and pulled away. “You stay right here, I’ll be back.” 

Soon Chan was pressed against the counter, ass hanging over the edge as Woojin pushed his fingers into him. They had been with each other the night before, and it didn’t take much prep to get Chan open and ready.

“Wh-y do you have lube and condoms at work?” Chan asked in a shaky breath.

“I needed to restock at home. I bought some before I came in to work.” Woojin answered as he pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess lube on his pants. While Chan had wiggled out of his slacks, Woojin had kept his own pants on and instead pulled his cock out through the zipper.

“We don’t even use condoms anymore.”

“I had some in my wallet from before we stopped using them.” Woojin supplied as he pulled away. “Never took them out, and look, they came in handy. Don’t want to have to clean up cum from the floor.”

Woojin pressed in slowly, savoring the way that Chan groaned low in his throat and pushed back to try to take Woojin in even faster. He stopped that by tightening his grip on Chan’s waist and the younger man whimpered but got the hint.

Chan reached behind himself and spread his ass apart, allowing Woojin to push in even more. Since Woojin wouldn’t allow him to move it was the least he could do.

“You’ve got the prettiest ass sweetheart, I swear. All for me. You take my cock so well, you know that?”

“Yes, sir.” It was a shame that Woojin could fuck him so well. Once Chan had to go on a business trip overseas, and he had bought a toy or two to use while he was over there. It didn’t feel nearly as good as he had remembered it. Something about how he had to work so hard for his orgasm and didn’t have the intimacy of Woojin holding him just wasn’t cutting it. He ended up having to video call Woojin, who talked him through fucking himself with the toy.

Woojin had ruined him. No other dick would be able to compare to Woojin. That, and where else would Chan find a man like him? Woojin didn’t want his money, and he was happy to indulge in Chan’s fantasies. He was honestly the perfect man.

The perfect man that had slowly stopped fucking him to pull away.

“What’re you doing?” Chan groaned at the loss of heat from Woojin as he flipped Chan over on the counter. It was slightly awkward, this position has his neck pushed against the wall the counter is attached to. He was easily distracted from the uncomfortable angle as Woojin pushed back in, watching as Chan’s hole swallowed him up.

“I wanted to see your face when I fuck you.” Woojin simply explained as he pulled Chan down onto his cock, simultaneously relieving the pressure against his neck. Chan laughed while he wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

In this position Woojin’s cock could grind deliciously against his prostate as they kissed. There wasn’t much need for Chan to reach down to play with his own cock with it being trapped between both his and Woojin’s stomachs.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear as the storage room door creaked open. It was only when there was a loud gasp that they pulled away from each other, Woojin jerking back as Chan looked to the door.

They had been caught. 

“Oh,shit, who’s there?” Neither Chan nor Woojin made a move to cover themselves. There was no point, it would be obvious to whoever had walked in on them what they had been doing.

“It’s us. Chan, is that you? What are you doing.” Chan instantly recognized the deep voice that echoed in the small room. Felix. Which mean that the ‘us’ had to be all of Chan’s other friends.

“What are you guys doing here?” Chan choked out, his brain trying to wrap around the fact that he was currently in the middle of getting fucked and his friends had walked in on him and Woojin. Chan opened his mouth to ask another question but Woojin had leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“If you say one more word, I’ll stop fucking you and let you take care of your problem by yourself.”

Chan’s dick twitched hard at that and he involuntarily clenched around Woojin’s cock. He wanted to argue back and say that he wouldn’t like this this if it weren’t for Woojin, but instead the sheer embarrassment of it all had Chan covering his face.

“Did you hear me?”

“Y-yes sir.” Chan answered through his fingers. As embarrassed as he was he couldn’t tell the man to stop. He had been so close, and even though his friends had burst in and interrupted them he hadn’t softened up a bit.

“I thought I told you I wanted to see your face.” Woojin gently pried Chan’s hands away from his face, while rolling his hips deep into Chan. Chan’s legs had a mind of their own as they wrapped around Woojin’s waist. “I thought you liked being watched, you don’t want your friends to see how good you look when you’re taking my cock?” 

Chan’s brain was officially fried. He didn't object, couldn’t if he wanted to, and only let out another low moan. This time he bit his lips in an attempt to quiet himself, aware that his friends hadn’t shut the door behind themselves. While they were blocking the view that didn’t mean that Chan could be as loud as he wanted to be.

And, god, did he want to be loud. As Woojin stopped thrusting his hips forward to urge Chan to work his own ass down on Woojin’s cock, he just wanted to scream. Call out Woojin’s name, or sir, or anything.

“Should we go?”

“No, this is hot. I want to watch.”

Chan tongue lolled out his mouth as Woojin gripped his hips and slammed back up into him, eyes rolling in his head and hand going down to work at his cock. He was so sensitive, so ready to cum, ready to do it in front of his friends.

Woojin could tell. “You going to cum in front of your friends?”

“Please, sir, can I? Let me cum.” Chan whined, hoping his voice wasn’t as loud as it felt. “Please, please, let me-”

Chan’s pleas were cut off by Woojin’s lips against his, and Woojin reached down to bat Chan’s hand away from his cock to take over. That’s all the permission that he needed, and within two stroke Chan’s back was arching and his eyes shutting as his orgasm hit him like a train.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Fell like a mantra from his mouth as the pleasure spread throughout him, taking control of both his limbs. He had inadvertently pulled Woojin in deeper with his legs, and Woojin stilled long enough to tell Chan that he had cum too.

It was a shame that they had to use a condom. Chan would have liked to go the whole nine yards, having his friends watch as Woojin’s cum trailed out of him. But he would take what he could get.

As Chan was coming down from his orgasm he head a loud cough from the direction of the door. Both he and Woojin looked over to his friends who hadn’t moved.

God, Chan couldn’t stop thinking about it. They had just watched him get fucked, cum, begging Woojin to let him cum. They had seen him in a way he’d never thought they would before. 

“We’ll, uh, go wait up front while you get… presentable.” Felix stuttered out, and he had to pull Hyunjin and Jisung by the hand to get them to turn away. Jisung had a visible tent in his pants and Hyunjin at least had the decency to cover himself.

Minho, while he did slink out to follow the trio, shot Chan a wink and shut the storage door behind him.

Woojin and Chan looked at each other for a long moment, catching their breaths before Chan was the first to break the silene, a giggle bubbling past his lips. It turned into Chan and Woojin struggling to control their laughter.

“That was…” Woojin started, wiping a tear away from his eye as he stepped back from Chan. Chan frowned at the lack of body heat but slid off the counter until he could put his feet on the floor.

“The hottest fucking think I’ve ever experienced.” Chan finished as he started to slide his slacks back on. “I really thought you were going to stop for a second there.”

“I know you have a thing for being watched.” Woojin tucked his cock back into his pants, grumbling something about lube and going home to change. “Sounded like you knew them, too. I didn’t overstep any boundaries, did I?”

“No, you didn’t. I promise.” Chan assured his boyfriend as Woojin walked over to him and began to fix his hair. “I don’t know what they’re doing here. They shouldn’t have been snooping. Isn’t this employees only?”

“It _is_ , but you’re not an employee are you?” 

“I’m an employee by extension.” Chan corrected, “I should get out there to them, before they cause anymore trouble. They’re never going to let me live this down.”

“Will I see you tonight?” Woojin asked as they headed towards the door. He grabbed the now cold up of hot chocolate and placed it back in Chan’s hands.

“I don’t think so. I’ll probably have to do some form of damage control and bribing tonight.” Chan sensed the alarm on Woojin’s face and quickly recovered, “They won’t tell anyone about us Woojin, we’re both fine. They’re just going to hold this over my head for a long time. I’ll text you?”

“Keep me updated. Let me know if I have to join in on the bribery too. Maybe I’ll make the coffee a little too hot for them talk.”

“Oh, you’re evil.”

₩

Chan had been right, they did hold it over his head. The second they had made it back to the office Felix had herded them into his office and shut the door behind them and told Chan to explain himself.

But first Chan had asked what they had been doing at Woojin’s cafe in the first place.

Minho answered, “You said something about a little coffeeshop a few blocks west from here. We looked it up from the name on the cup that you brought Hyunjin, and decided to drop by to see what’s so good about that coffee that’s had you ditching us.”

“Wasn’t the coffee.” Jisung sang.

So Chan had to spill the beans, that he had been with Woojin for over half a year now, and that’s why he always went out to get coffee nearly every day for his break. He had to tell them all to keep it on the downlow, because he was sure if his parents overheard any of them talking about him and Woojin he’d be in for the verbal lashing of a lifetime.

They were his friends, and respected his wishes. That didn’t mean that Chan wasn’t suddenly funding a lot more lunch breaks for the five of them together. Which was fine, he saw Woojin most nights when he got off of work anyway.

He didn’t want his friends to feel like he was neglecting them, or that they were second to Woojin. 

Which is why they were now currently sat at a table in a small ramen place not too far away from their office building. Jisung had insisted they go there, and Chan was more than happy to foot the bill.

“I know what it is now.” Minho suddenly spoke up from where he sat across from Chan. “You have some sort of complex.”

“I have a complex.” Chan repeated, looking up from his food to raise his eyebrow at his friend. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Okay, so I’ve been thinking the whole ‘sir’ thing over a lot more than I’m willing to admit,” Minho started, a gleam in his eyes, “And I’ve decided you have this thing where you just want to let go and give up control in bed. Or in a storage room, I don’t judge where it happens.”

“I should have left you back in college.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Minho continued as if he hadn’t heard a word that Chan said, “I kept thinking it over and I figured it out. You like calling Woojin ‘sir’ because you like giving up some control in your life.”

“I what?” Chan choked out and looked around the table to gauge the rest of his friends’ reactions. He was met with varying levels of amusement. “I like to give up control in my life? Where do you come up with this kind of stuff?”

“Observation.” Minho simply said.

“It makes sense. I’ve ready about it somewhere.” Hyunjin spoke up around the fork in his mouth. “People like you who are in a position of power sometimes just like to let go and not have to worry about anything during sex.”

“That doesn’t explain why they didn’t stop when we walked in. LIke any sensible human would do.” Felix shot a pointed look to Chan, who at least had the nerve to return his glare with a sheepish smile.

“Felix, you’re talking to the guy that sucked someone off in the middle of a fart party on a dare. He’s always been into being watched.” Jisung informed the table. By inform the table it was directed at Felix and Hyunjin, who were the only two at the table who didn’t know about that part of Chan’s past.

“You did _what_?” Felix gasped, “When? Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I was drunk, and I thought these two idiots were too drunk to remember.” Chan scowled at Jisung and Minho, who were laughing together. “Yeah, I was dared to suck some guy off at a frat party. I did it, and that’s probably the moment I realized maybe I had a thing for being watched.”

“ _Maybe_.” Felix drawled.

“Okay, I one hundred percent have a thing for being watched. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re probably right about the sir thing.” Chan groaned as Minho and Jisung high fived at the table. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Nope.” Jisung shook his head.

“I got all I needed to know.” Minho shrugged.

“Do you know how bad that could have gone if it wasn’t us that caught you? Just how much do you two fuck in public?” Felix had no venom in his voice as he asked, more interest than anything.

“Yes, I do know. I don’t like to think about it, takes away the fun.” Chan winked at Felix who rolled his eyes fondly. “And you guys just caught us at a bad time. We’re usually able to keep it in our pants in public.”

“That’s all I have for now.” Felix looked satisfied, “But you’re going to tell me _everything_ you did in college.”

“Next time you come over.” Chan promised. The table got quiet again as they went back to their food. It was Hyunjin who broke the silence minutes later, speaking up as they were about to leave, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“How the fuck are you able to walk after taking his dick? It was huge.”

₩

“Ask your boyfriend if that cute barista is single.” Minho didn’t bother to knock as he barged into Chan’s office. Chan was glad that he wasn’t on the phone, but he’s sure Minho asked Hyunjin to double check just to be safe before he barged into his room.

“What?” It took a few seconds for the question to register in Chan’s head. “The cute barista? Seungmin?”

“No, the short one. Changbin.”

“Why do you want to know if Changbin is single?” Chan questioned, hesitant to pull his phone out and text Woojin to ask.

“Well, while we were waiting for you and your boyfriend to clean up from your storage room escapade, I decided to make conversation with the barista’s up front. The taller one didn’t talk much, but I managed to get Changbin to talk. I want to ask him out on a date.”

“You talked for all of ten minutes. If that.” Chan shook his head but unlocked his phone anyway, the phone opening right to messages. He had already been texting Woojin when Minho walked in, so it was easy to send a quick message to his boyfriend.

Chan’s phone pinged before he could place it back down. He and Minho held a mini staring contest before Chan sighed and finally looked at his phone. “He’s single. There. Are you happy?”

“Almost. You’re going there for your break, right?”

“I was actually going to hang back and ask you guys if you wanted to go somewhere to eat.” Chan corrected his friend.

“Jisung decided he wanted spicy food, so they’re going to some chain that serves it. I happen to know you _hate_ spicy food. So why don’t we go down to your boyfriend’s coffeeshop and see if I can’t catch myself a date?” Minho suggested. “You owe me, after all. After making my poor eyes watch you get fucked by him.”

“Keep your voice down.” Chan hissed, as if anyone could hear through the thick walls of his office. “You didn’t have to stand there and _watch_. You could have left.”

“You’re right. But it was hot.” Minho’s lips curled up.

“If it were so hot why are you complaining about your eyes?” Chan countered, but he already had relented. “Fine, we’ll go together. Come back in an hour when our break starts. I’ll drive us.” 

“You’re cute.” Were the first words Minho said to Changbin right after he ordered a warm tea. Chan had been handing the money over to Changbinand watched as the man grew red in the face and let out a shaky laugh.

“Uh, thanks?”

“Subtly is not your strong suit, Minho.” Chan muttered under his breath.

“I wasn’t trying to be subtle. I was trying to make it obvious I want to take this cutie out on a date.” Minho retorted, though he didn’t take his eyes off Changbin.

Chan resisted the urge to slap himself in the forehead and instead stepped away from the counter so that Minho could flirt with the guy in peace.

“You know,” Woojin’s voice in his ear caused Chan to jump in shock. He hadn’t heard the man approach. Woojin didn’t hold back his laugh at Chan’s shock. “When you texted me and asked if Changbin was single I was scared that I had competition.”

“Why would you?” Chan turned his gaze to Minho and Changbin, watching as his friend held out his phone to the barista. “Changbin’s nice and all, but I love you. Not him.” Chan realized what he had said, eyes widening as he hurried to correct himself.

But it was too late, and Woojin had a knowing smile on his face. “Love?”

“You don’t have to say it back. Honestly it slipped.”

“So you don’t love me?” Woojin teased, and Chan couldn’t resist giving Woojin a playful slap on the arm. “You’d hit the man you love?”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Chan glanced around them, but the customers in the cafe were minding their own business, absorbed in their phones or laptops. “Don’t tease me.”

“I won’t.” Woojin leaned in just enough for Chan to hear him whisper. “Not here, anyway.”

₩

“You know, I think I get what Woojin feels when he fucks you.”

Chan rubbed at his temples, fighting every fiber in his being that’s telling him to jump across his desk and either choke his friend out or slap a hand over his mouth to remind hm no mention of Woojin in the office.

The only thing that was stopping him was that Chan wasn’t sure he’d make it to Minho before the man could run out his office. That, and the logic that at least Minho had shut the door behind himself and that Hyunjin would let him know if anyone were to come to see him.

“Please. Enlighten me.” Chan figured he could entertain whatever his friend was about to say as Minho sashayed over to Chan’s desk and took a seat right on the top of it. Minho gave him a look as if daring Chan to say something about it.

“As you know, last night was Changbin and I’s fifth date,” How could Chan forget? Minho had been going on and on about how he was going to take Changbin to dinner and a movie that he wanted to see. It had been cute seeing the way Minho’s eyes lit up when he spoke about Changbin. Chan could tell that his friend really like the barista, and he wouldn’t stop him from talking about the man.

“Right, I remember you mentioning it.” Like Minho hadn’t gone on all day about it.

“When I drove him home he invited me in last night.” That must have been why Minho was slightly late this morning. He probably had to drive back home and shower and change. But he had such a pep in his step that Chan hadn’t asked where he had been when he walked in a quarter till ten. “I was prepared to just lay down and take it, you know? He has so much muscle I just expected him to want to do everything in bed.”

“You must really like this guy to be willing to be a pillow princess.” Chan had spent all four years of college being Minho’s roommate. He knew that Minho didn’t just lie down and take it for anyone.

“I do. Maybe there is a god that was looking down on me, because it turns out that Changbin is the biggest sub in bed.” Minho’s face broke out into a wide grin. “On the way here I thought about how it must be like with you and Woojin. Me, being in control of everything. Changbin said he likes being a sub in bed because it helps him relieve stress. He doesn’t have to think as much about what’s happening if he’s with someone he trusts.”

“It’s a great feeling. With Woojin all the stress I have just melts away. Instead of having to take charge like I do in the office I can let go.” 

“Having some guy that could easily overpower me if he wanted to just letting go like _that_? I swear it was love at first fuck.” Minho sighed as his eyes appeared to glaze over as he thought about the previous night. “He even let me spend the night and cooked breakfast for me this morning.”

“So I guess it’s safe to say you’re going to go on more dates with him?”

“We already have one planned for Saturday night. I know you’re keeping your relationship with Woojin a secret and all, but we should all do something together. You could come to my place, I could go to yours. But it’d be nice to go on a date with other people. If you ever make your relationship public.”

“Lee Minho, are you suggesting we have a foursome?” Chan threw a hand over his heart and feigned shock.

“Really, at what point does it stop becoming a some and become an orgy?” Minho kicked the side of Chan’s chair.

“You must really like Changbin if you’re talking about going on a double date.” Chan didn’t try to keep the smile off his face at his friend’s happiness.

“Yeah, I think I really do like him, Chan.”

₩

It was only a matter of time before Chan got caught. _Caught_ leaving a bad taste in his mouth because it implied that he and Woojin were doing something wrong. They were just two adults in love.

Chan’s used to waking up to a lot of notifications on his phone. Typically they’re mostly emails and a few texts from his friends. But when he turns over in Woojin’s bed to grab and look at his phone he has over fifty missed calls and even more text messages. A good chunk of it is from his parents, and his heart begins to pound when endless possibilities about what could have gone wrong for them to bombard him like this on a Sunday.

There wasn’t anything that immediately flashed into his mind. After nearly a year their company had finally ended succeeding in obtaining a contract with the Jung company. His parents had been happy, and had finally given him room to breathe. He hadn’t been bothered by them on the weekend for months, unless it was to invite him to family events. So Chan was lost.

It doesn’t take much searching to find the reason. He opens up the group chat he has with his friends and they’ve already posted a helpful link to some website that Chan would rather not give clicks to, but if they’ve linked it it must be important.

The headline, and the blurry picture under it, is enough for Chan to guess what has his parents in a state of panic.

“The cat’s out of the bag.” Woojin’s voice broke Chan’s concentration. Chan turned to look at his boyfriend who gave a tired smile.

“You know?”

“Seungmin texted me. He’s freaking out because I never told him exactly what it was that you do. He’s in a state of shock that his brother’s dating a millionaire.”

“And heir to a fortune five hundred company. Make sure you text him that little bit too.” Chan let out a shaky laugh. He was pulled into a warm embrace by Woojin, who ran a hand through his hair.

“You okay?”

“I’m annoyed. I’d like to have a normal dating life, you know.” Chan sank into Woojin’s arms and felt the anxiousness start to melt away. “Not looking forward to having to deal with the shitstorm my parents are going to stir up tomorrow. At least this happened _after_ I closed the deal with the Jung company.”

“Well, whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together.” 

“You know what this means, right? The cafe will have more publicity, you guys might be bombarded for a little while. They might try to interview you, Seungmin, and your workers.” Chan sighed.

“They’re not going to tell anything. I only employee people I trust. And, look on the bright side of things, now we can go on dates outside of our apartments.” Woojin said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“I think you’re onto something. Minho mentioned something about dragging Changbin out on a double date with us. It’s looking tempting.” Chan couldn’t resist going back to his phone, ignoring the still coming texts from his parents to look over the group chat with his friends. They showed nothing but support and encouragement, saying they’d be there for Chan no matter what.

He had a few private messages from them too, and he didn't have to read through those to know they were telling him it was going to be alright and that he could talk to them if he needed to. Once again Chan’s attention is yanked away from his phone, this time by Woojin shaking the arm he has around his shoulder until Chan looks up at him.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. We’ll get through this together. Alright? This isn’t going to change anything between us.”

Chan decided his friends could wait to be responded to, and turned his phone upside down as he snuggled even closer to Woojin.

Yeah, it would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.


End file.
